Tenchi Universe Passions
by Michael94
Summary: Follow the lives of the residents of Okayama, Japan. Love will prevail. The paranormal will interfere! Secrets will be revealed! Don't miss a single chapter of Tenchi Universe Passions!
1. Chapter 1

Tenchi Universe Passions Soap Opera Book 1

Takes place in the spring time at beginning

This is an awesome soap opera book! All of your favorite Tenchi characters are here! And there are some guest stars that will occasionally appear in this story that we all love!

Chapter Era 1

At Mihoshi's and Kiyone's apartment…

Mihoshi Kuramitsu and Kiyone Makibi were having a quick breakfast before they got ready for work. Mihoshi took a sip of her tea and said, "I am so excited about our new part time job today." Kiyone sighed in response, "I'm glad somebody is…" Then she quickly said, "You better not mess things up today Mihoshi. We have already lost so many part time jobs because of your clumsiness. You better not ruin this one!" Mihoshi then asked, "Can you make some more bacon?" Kiyone replied, "Mihoshi, you're not full yet? We need to save some of the bacon for the rest of this week. We can't eat it all up in one day! You know how our budget is…" Mihoshi cried, "Oh please Kiyone. I want some more bacon." Kiyone looked down and sighed, "Oh alright. I'll make some more bacon, I guess." Mihoshi shouted with happiness, "Yea!"

At Tenchi's house in the living room…

Ayeka Jurai and Ryoko Hakubi were on the couch watching TV. Tenchi Masaki walked into the room. They both shouted at the same time, "Hey Tenchi!" Then Tenchi said, "Hey, how is everyone doing this morning?" Ayeka answered, "We're doing fine." Then Washu Kozuka walked in. Tenchi turned around to see Washu. He said, "Oh hello Washu. How are you doing?" Washu answered, "I'm doing fine. Just busy, as usual." Then Tenchi's grandpa, Yosho, walked in. He said, "Yeah, I bet the greatest scientific genius in the universe stays busy…" Washu shouted, "Yep that's me! I'm the greatest scientist that ever lived! Well I have some work to do now. See ya'll later!" She then ran back into her lab. Tenchi's father, Nobuyuki, walked into the room. Tenchi said, "Hey Dad." Nobuyuki said, "Hey son. Are you ready for that math test?" Tenchi replied, "Yep, I sure am. I'm going to ace it today." Then his father said, "Well I better go get ready for work." He walked upstairs. Then Yosho went outside. Tenchi said, "Well I better get ready myself. It is going to be a big day at school. You know, Ryoko. I'm surprised you are up so early." Ayeka said, "Yep, she is usually a sleepy head." Then Ryoko shouted, "Hey!" Tenchi walked upstairs to get ready. Ayeka said to Ryoko, "Oh that Tenchi. I hope I can marry him someday." Ryoko then said, "You are never going to marry him. He is going to marry me." Ayeka shouted, "No he won't!" They started fighting up a storm.

In the kitchen…

Sasami was cooking up some good breakfast. She is Ayeka's sister. Ryo-Ohki was sitting on her head, meowing. Ryoko gave birth to Ryo-Ohki's shell. This little bunny-cat is very special. It can transform into a spaceship. Sasami hummed as she cooked. She said, "It is another beautiful day today in Okayama. And it is always good to start the day out with a good breakfast." Then she looked up at the clock and said, "I better hurry, so I can get ready for school." Sasami is only 13 years old, but she can cook really well. She does all of the cooking and cleaning around here. She also manages the household spending.

At the biggest mansion in Okayama, Japan…

Bill Masters was in his office looking out the window. He said, "Oh, I just have to think of something to cause chaos in this town. I want to get my revenge on the mayor and I will. I will…"

In another room in the mansion…

John Masters, Bill's son, was taking aloud as he was looking at a picture of Kiyone Makibi. He said, "Oh, I wish I could ask you out. But my stupid father…" Then he sighed and said, "I just wish he would let me date you, but he won't…" Then he started daydreaming…

John was walking down the sidewalk. He ran into Kiyone. He said, "Hello there, Kiyone. How are you doing?" She replied, "I'm doing great. How about you?" John said back, "I'm doing fine. I wanted to ask you something." Kiyone smiled and said, "You can ask me anything, anything at all." He then said, "Ok. Would you like to go out with me?" Her face lit up when he asked that. Kiyone jumped up and down with excitement. Kiyone shouted, "Oh, I would love too! I was hoping you would ask that." John smiled. He was glad that Kiyone was so excited about going out with him. Then he asked, "When would you like to go?" She answered back, "Let's go right now!" John was very pleased with her answer. He smiled and said, "I'll take you down to the steak house. Does that sound good?" Her eyes sparkled as she said, "Oh, that sounds perfect. Let's go." Then they held hands and walked down the sidewalk.

THEN JOHN SNAPPED OUT OF IT

He sighed and said, "Oh, I wish. I wish I could just ask her out, but my stupid father. I hate him." Then he looked back down at the picture of her. He said, "Kiyone, you are so beautiful."

In a small little house in the woods of Okayama…

A woman with brown hair was looking into her magical bowl. She is a very evil witch. Her name is Agatha. She was spying on the citizens of Okayama, like usual. She was watching everyone in Tenchi's house right now. She said, "Oh what a happy family…" Then she paused and then quickly shouted, "I hate it! I hate it!"

You are reading….

Tenchi Universe Passions

View the theme song slideshow.

I would hold the hand of the one who could lead me places…

And kiss the lips of the one who could sing so sweet

And I would fly on a wings of a bird I knew could take me highest

Breathe in, Breathe out

You Keep me alive

You are the fire burning inside of me

You are my passion for life….

You are my passion for life….

Back at Mihoshi's and Kiyone's apartment…

They have just finished eating their nice nutritious breakfast. They were getting up when Kiyone said, "Ok, well we better get ready. We can't be late." Mihoshi then asked in a clueless tone, "Where are we going again, Kiyone?" Kiyone's face turned very angry looking. She snapped, "Oh, you are such an airhead! We are going to our new part time job, you idiot!" Mihoshi then started crying. Kiyone felt bad for making her cry, but at the same time she was mad. Mihoshi said, "I'm sorry Kiyone. I forgot." Kiyone said back, "Its ok. We just need to worry about getting there on time. Go on and get in the shower first. I'll take one after you." Mihoshi said, "Ok Kiyone." Mihoshi disappeared into the bathroom. A minute later, Kiyone could hear Mihoshi singing in the shower. Kiyone sighed, "She can be so clueless sometimes. I wish I could be that carefree…" She looked over at a picture on her nightstand. It was a picture of her and Mihoshi when they graduated from the galaxy police academy. Kiyone said, "I can't believe this. I graduated second in my class and now look at me and it is all because of Mihoshi…"

Back at Tenchi's house in the living room…

Ayeka and Ryoko were still fighting. Ryoko shouted, "I'm the one who is going to be with Tenchi!" Ayeka then said, "No Ryoko, you have it all wrong." Ryoko was getting furious. As her face turned red she said, "You need to go back to Jurai where you belong. You don't belong here. I BELONG WITH TENCHI!" Ayeka then snapped back quickly, "No, I belong with Tenchi. YOU don't belong here! Go back space pirating and go rob your little banks. Tenchi doesn't want you here!" Ryoko responded, "He does too!" Ayeka is a princess of Jurai, another planet. Her sister, Sasami, is too. Ayeka was next in line to be the ruler. Ryoko snapped to her, "I'm telling you. You need to go back to Jurai, because I'm the one who belongs with Tenchi. So, go back and play princess on Jurai." Ayeka then shed a tear and said, "No. No. I don't want to. I want to stay here with Tenchi. Me and Sasami have decided that we are going to stay here forever…" Then she stopped crying and wiped her tears away. She looked at Ryoko and said, "You are so mean…" Ryoko frowned and said, "You're mean too…" Ayeka immediately snapped back, "Not as mean as you!" They began fussing at each other again. Nobuyuki walked down the stairs and into the living room. He is all ready for work. He saw that Ayeka and Ryoko were fighting again. He said, "Now girls, please. Ya'll need to stop fighting." Ayeka and Ryoko stopped and they both said, "Sorry. We will stop fighting." He said with a happier tone, "That's great." Then Washu walked out of her lab. She said, "I'm hungry. Is breakfast ready yet?" Sasami shouted from the other room, "Almost Washu!" Washu said, "Good, I'm starving." Ryoko yawned, "This news is getting boring. I'm going to change the channel now." She flipped the channel. Immediately after Ayeka shouted, "Ryoko! I was watching that," they started fighting again. Washu said, "Is that all they ever do is fight?" Nobuyuki sighed in response, "Yep. I thought they said they weren't going to fight anymore." Washu laughed, "Now I've found something impossible. Ayeka and Ryoko will always fight…. they will never stop…" "They are never going to get along…"

Outside…

Yosho was still sweeping. He sighed, "I have to tell Tenchi the truth about his mom. I must tell him how she really died. Oh, I sure do miss my daughter, Achika." Then Nobuyuki came out. He said, "Hello there." Yosho said back, "Hello my son-in-law. Is Sasami done with breakfast? Her and Tenchi have to go to school soon. And you have to go off to work too today right?" He answered back, "Yep, of course. I never get a day off. I love what I do, don't get me wrong. I love drawing blueprints for new buildings. Ah, I have always been into construction. I just wish I had a day off sometimes…"

Back at the mansion…

John put down the picture of Kiyone. He sighed, "I have to face the music. Father will never let me ask you out…" Then he walked in and shouted, "You got that right son!" John was startled. He said, "You scared me." His father said, "Oh sorry. Did I come in too unannounced?" John yelled to his father, "Go away!" Bill said, "Son, I can't believe you actually think I'm just going to listen to you and go away. I have to talk to you." John asked, "About what?" Bill said, "I just want to make sure that you never ask Kiyone out. You can not ask her out ever, got it?" John sighed and shouted, "Why can't I? Why won't you let me?" Bill replied, "Because. You are too good for her. She is nothing but a pheasant compared to us. You see, money plays a big role in who you choose to be with son. I must tell you that." He continued on, "We have a lot of money and a huge mansion, because I own one of the most successful businesses in the world. I love my company of Masters Industries. We are so wealthy because of it. I have a lot of power too with my wealth, its great…" John thinks to himself, _("He should use it for good instead of bad. I know that he loves to make lives miserable…") _His father then said, "You see…Kiyone is currently living in an apartment with her friend, Mihoshi. Well Mihoshi Kuramitsu is also her partner in the galaxy police. But anyway, they are having a hard time keeping up with their apartment rent. They could loose it. Son, you cannot date someone like that. She is scum." This made John extremely mad. He shouted, "No she isn't! She is a great person! She's trying! I can't believe you won't let me go out with her. And your reason for it…is stupid."

Back in the Witch's house…

Agatha said, "That nice and happy Masaki family makes me sick. Even though they fight, they are still good friends. Their friendship is the strongest in the world…" Then she gasped, "Their friendship is a threat. It is a very powerful good force. And to top it off each and every one of them are special. They all have an immense amount of good force in them. If they ever got near me and found out that I was a witch, I would be doomed…" "Just them being in this town is a threat to me…"

Back at Kiyone's and Mihoshi's apartment…

Kiyone Makibi and Mihoshi Kuramitsu were ready to go. Kiyone said, "Ok, Mihoshi, we need to go now. We can't be late." Mihoshi shouted with a smile on her face, "Ok Kiyone! Let's go!" They get in their car and begin to go down the road. Then all of the sudden, a black cat ran out in front of them. The car swerved as Kiyone tried to dodge it. They are swerving everywhere. They both shouted, "No! Help!" They find themselves heading toward a cliff! Oh no! They are about to fly off! They are approaching the cliff! Kiyone shouted, "No, this can't be happening! No!" Mihoshi cried, "Kiyone, we are going to die!"

Back at Tenchi's house…

Everyone is now gathered around the table enjoying the great breakfast that Sasami cooked. Ayeka said, "I wonder what Kiyone and Mihoshi are doing today. They are our friends too. They are also part of our family." Sasami replied, "Yep. I wonder too."

Back at Agatha's house

Agatha is watching the family eat their breakfast in the magical bowl. Agatha said, "Old bowl, let me see what Kiyone and Mihoshi are up to." The bowl switches to another channel. Agatha sees Kiyone and Mihoshi in their swerving car heading to the cliff. Agatha shouted, "This is lovely! They are a part of the Masaki family too. They have an immense about of good force as well. Them dieing is nothing but good news to me…" Then she switched channels back to the Masaki family eating breakfast. Sasami said, "Yeah, they are probably at their new part time job…" Agatha laughed, "Or flying off a cliff somewhere…"

Back at the mansion…

Bill shouted, "My reason for it isn't stupid!" "It is for your own good, son. You don't need to date scum like her…" John interrupted, "She isn't scum, Dad. She is a great person. And you can't see that, because all you think about is how much money people have." His father said, "Son, just stay away from her. If I ever see you with her, I swear…" Then he stormed out, stomping his feet. John plopped down on his bed and sighed, "Oh I just hate my life…"

Back at Tenchi's house…

They are all still enjoying their breakfast. They began taking about how they all met each other. Yosho had said, "It is so interesting how we all met each other. It is quite a story…having all of these girls from outer space here..." Ryoko took a bite of her grits and said, "Yep. I was the first one to come into the picture." Yosho said, "Before you came it was just me, Tenchi, and Nobuyuki." Ryoko continued, "Yep, my spaceship crashed here. I'm so glad it did. If it weren't for me crashing on Earth, I wouldn't have met Tenchi." Then Sasami said, "Yep and Mihoshi came the same day as you right?" Ryoko remembered and said, "Yep I remember. How could I forget? She was trying to arrest me, because I am the greatest space pirate in the universe. But it didn't work out. Come to find out, her spaceship crashed too. So she stayed with us until Kiyone came to Earth to find her when the galaxy police discovered that she was alive and that I didn't kill her. Then they moved into that apartment when they found out that they were going to be stationed on Earth…" Then she smiled, "I'm so glad I am friends with Kiyone and Mihoshi now." Ayeka coughed, "Yep. I bet that is of convenience to you. I still think they should arrest you." Ryoko beamed, "Hey! Watch what you are saying!" Sasami said, "Yep Kiyone and Mihoshi are great friends of ours. I hope they are having a good day."

Back at Agatha's house…

Agatha is watching the family eat still. She shouted, "Ha! Kiyone and Mihoshi's day is far from good! Their day today is their last day."

Back at where Kiyone and Mihoshi are swerving around in their car…

Kiyone was trying to gain control of the car, but she couldn't. They were rapidly heading toward the cliff. Kiyone shouted, "I can't believe this! This is really the end!" Mihoshi screamed out really loud, "No! I don't want to die, Kiyone!"

Back at the mansion…

Bill was back in his office talking out loud to himself. "My son can never date Kiyone. My son is too good for her. She is living in an apartment-oh how disgusting." Then he took a sip of his drink and said, "But there's another reason." "I can never let anyone find out my secret. No one can ever know that I killed my wife. In fact, I think the stupid investigation is still going on…" "And Kiyone is a galaxy police officer. I can't let her come around here. She could find out that I did it…" He got up and looked out of the window. He said, "No one can never know my secret…" Then his son walked in and said, "What secret?"

Back at Tenchi's house in the kitchen…

Ayeka said, "I remember when me and Sasami came here. When we ran out of gas and landed here…" Sasami said, "Yep, I remember." Ryoko then beamed, "Oh, Ayeka, I wish you would have never ended up here." Ayeka said, "Oh you are so annoying. We have been enemies forever. I wish you would just disappear. You are nothing but a pest." Then Sasami shouted, "Look at the time! I have to go to school! Bye everyone!" Sasami grabbed her books and rushed out. Ryo-Ohki followed her. Then Tenchi had to go to school too. He left. Nobuyuki shouted, "I have to hurry or I will be late!" He ran out to go to work. Ayeka turned to Ryoko, "Why do you have to be so rude all the time, huh? Tenchi wants to be with me and that is that." Ryoko laughed, "Oh you are nothing but a stupid princess. Tenchi wants to be with me and not you." Washu was about to pull her hair out when she shouted, "I wish ya'll could just stop fighting over Tenchi! Ya'll don't know who he likes! He may not like either of you!" Ayeka and Ryoko looked at each other with surprised faces. They have never thought of this before.

Back at where Kiyone and Mihoshi are…

Kiyone shouted, "This is it! No I don't want to die! Not now! I never got my promotion!" Then she shouted to Mihoshi, "And I never got a promotion because of you! But oh well! It doesn't matter anymore! We are about to die!" They both scream, "Ah!" as they are about to fly through the wooden fence and off the cliff.

Back at Agatha's…

Agatha switches her focus back to Kiyone and Mihoshi's situation. She is watching them in the magical bowl. She shouted, "Ha! This is so lovely! There are two less people I have to worry about. That whole family of friends is a threat to me. They have an immense amount of good force. They are a threat to my existence. I have to get rid of them all. But I don't have to worry about Kiyone and Mihoshi. Looks like they are already taken care of. They are going to be dead as soon as they fly off that cliff…"

I hope you are enjoying this soap book so far…

You are reading….

Tenchi Universe Passions

_**You are my passion for life….**_

Nobuyuki is in his car on the way to work. He started thinking about his dearly departed wife, Achika. He sighed, "Oh, Achika. I miss you dearly. I know it has been about 8 years now, but I still can't move on. Me and you shared something really special…" Then he pulled into the parking lot of his work place. He pulled out his wallet and looked at a picture of Achika. He shed a tear and said, "I miss you so much. I will never stop loving you." Then he had a flashback… He was sitting in his office, as usual. He was working very hard on the blueprints that had to get done. He couldn't wait to get home to see his wife, Achika. Then something surprising happened as he worked. Achika walked in. She had brought him some lunch. She said, "Hello dear. I just had to come see you. I brought you some lunch too." He got up and said, "Thank you dear. That is very nice of you." Then he said, "Hopefully, I can get off early today…" Achika smiled and said, "Yeah, hopefully. You know how your boss is…." They cracked up with laughter. She said, "Well I have to go honey. I have to go run to do some errands. Enjoy your lunch. I'll see you at home later. Love you." He answered back, "I love you too. And Tell Tenchi I love him and that I will help him with his project when I get home." She smiled, "Ok." Then they kissed and said goodbye to each other. She walked out of his office. At his desk he said, "I hope things can stay like this forever…"THEN HE SNAPPED OUT OF HIS FLASHBACK…

He said, "I remember that day. I remember a lot of times we had together. I wish things could have gone on like that forever. I miss you dearly everyday…" "I wish you were still alive." He smiled, "We had a great relationship. We loved each other very much. And we always thought of each other…" "Like when you brought me that lunch…that was so nice…" He remembered how delicious her food was. But more importantly, he remembered the warm feeling he got when he ate her food. He put his wallet away and got out of the car. He locked it and said, "Well today is just another day…I better get to work." He walked into his work building and went into his office. He made himself some coffee and sat down. He pulled out his blueprints and started working. A woman named Brenda was outside of his door watching him. She said quietly so he wouldn't hear, "You are such a great man, Nobuyuki. I know you miss your wife very much. But I wish you could move on with me…"

At Okayama Middle…

Sasami has arrived at her school with Ryo-Ohki. She said to him, "Ok, Ryo-Ohki. I have to go in now." Ryo-Ohki frowned. "Can't I come in Sasami?" Sasami sighed, "You know you can't come into the school. They would kick you out. I'll see you later, ok?" Ryo-Ohki meowed, "Ok. Bye Sasami. Have a great day!" She called back as she was walking in, "I will. Bye! Don't go anywhere! Stay near the school!" Then she disappeared. Ryo-Ohki ran into the recess area. He stretched and meowed, "Well maybe I won't get bored. It is fun to watch the kids. I love to watch them play."

On the trail in the woods… Tenchi was about to arrive at Okayama High. He started thinking about his mom and his grandma Carol. He sighed, "I miss them so much. I wish they wouldn't have died…" Then he walks into his school. He goes by his locker before he goes to class. When he arrives in the classroom the teacher is shouting, "Hello everyone! Take a seat!" Students are flooding in. Tenchi takes a seat and pulls out his homework. He thought to himself, _("I wonder what the others at home are up to. I hope that Ayeka and Ryoko don't fight anymore today. Yeah right…those two hardly get along.) _Then he pulls out his bell work. He thought to himself, _("And I wonder how Kiyone and Mihoshi are doing today too…I hope their first day of their new job goes well…")_ Back at Agatha's…

Agatha was still watching Kiyone and Mihoshi as they were about to go off the cliff. Agatha shouted, "Come on! Just fly off already!" "They're getting closer…closer…" She saw that Kiyone was trying her best to get control of the car. The brake wouldn't work and Kiyone couldn't get the car to turn. Agatha said, "You fool. There is nothing you can do. You and your friend Mihoshi are about to die. And that means two less people to worry about. I am going to kill that Masaki family. That 'new' family full of friends will be no more when I get through with them!" Then an angel appeared mysteriously in the magical bowl. Agatha shouted, "What's this? What's happening?"

Back at the mansion…

John said, "Come on, Dad. What is your secret? Go on, tell me." Bill turned around and said, "Nope. No one will ever find out my secret. You can't either…" Then he thought to himself, _("I can never let John find out that I killed his mother. No one can ever know my secret. That is the main reason why he can't date Kiyone. I'm sure she is a part of the investigation. The police think that her ex-boyfriend she had a while back did it. They don't know I did. But that could change if Kiyone came around. I can't have Kiyone coming around here. She would be bound to find out. She would be bound to question me or find proof that I did it in my house. And she would arrest me for sure.") _John then shouted, "Just out with it Dad! What is your big secret?" Bill yelled back, "Never! No one knows my secret, but me and that is the way it is going to stay!"

Back at the cliff…

Mihoshi and Kiyone fly through the fence and off the cliff! They are falling as they scream, "Ah! This is it! We're dead!" Then all of the sudden something odd happens. The car starts glowing and stops falling. Kiyone said, "This is strange. What's happening? We stopped falling in midair." Mihoshi shouted, "I don't know what's going on! But we are saved!"

Agatha is still watching them in the bowl. She shouted, "Oh no you're not! I'm going to stop that angel from saving ya'll. I will not have this. I have to cast a spell to stop the angel so that Kiyone and Mihoshi can fall to their deaths." She went over to her bookcase and quickly grabbed a spell book. She quickly flipped through the pages. She shouted, "I have to find something to stop this! I will not have this! All of the people of that family full of friendship must die! And Kiyone and Mihoshi are first. And I'm determined they are going to die today! I'm not going to let that angel save them!"

Back at Tenchi's house…

Ayeka said to Washu, "Thank you for bringing that up Washu. I never thought of that before." Washu laughed, "Yep, I'm the genius you know. He may not like either of ya'll!" Ryoko grumbled and said, "Well I don't believe it." Ayeka then said, "I agree. I just know Tenchi likes one of us and that one of us is me." Ryoko beamed back, "Nope! You have it all wrong! That one of us is me!" Washu moaned, "Here we go again…" Washu immediately wanted to get away from their noise. She said, "I'm going to my lab, bye now." She got up from the kitchen table and walked into the other room where she saw Yosho. It looked like he was in deep thought about something and it seemed like something was wrong. Washu asked, "Is there anything wrong Yosho?" Yosho quickly changed his facial expression to hide the fact that something was wrong. He said, "No Washu, there isn't anything wrong. Thanks for asking though. I was just thinking…" Washu then asked, "Are you sure?" "It really seemed like something was wrong. There has to be. " Then she said, "Hang on. Is it about your deceased daughter, Achika?" Yosho answered, "Yep it is. I really miss her. I have been thinking about her all day. That is all." Washu could tell that he wasn't telling her everything that was wrong. Washu asked, "Is that all?" Yosho answered, "No, that's not all. If I tell you, you can't tell anyone." Washu shouted, "You can count on me!" "I won't tell anyone…" Then Yosho said, "Ok, you know how Achika died in a car accident?" Washu shook her head yes. Yosho continued, "Well that isn't how she died. But I can't seem to get the strength to tell anyone how she really died. It was a lot worse than a car accident…" "Well I have been trying to tell Tenchi, but I can't." Washu said to him, "So that's what else is wrong, huh? You can't figure out how to tell anyone how she really died. You have been carrying around this secret, because you can't get the strength to tell anyone. And not being able to tell anyone has been a burden for you. So you were trying to think of a way you could." Yosho then sighed, "Maybe I shouldn't tell anyone. It would be too hard on Tenchi…" Then he quickly said, "No. I have to tell. If Tenchi ever found out the truth and that I have been lying this whole time, he would be so mad at me. Everyone would be mad at me. I have to tell." Washu then asked, "So how did she really die anyway…?"

Back in the kitchen…

Ayeka slammed down her cup and said, "I really don't feel like fighting any more. I'm going up to my room. Bye." She walked out and ran upstairs. Ryoko said out loud to herself, "That Ayeka is the only thing standing in between me and Tenchi. I have to get rid of her. I have to kill her…." She then went up to her room and pulled out a drawer. She pulled out a gun and said, "I used to use this in my space pirating days. It is going to come in handy now. As soon as Ayeka is gone, Tenchi is mine- no questions asked."

Back at Nobuyuki's work…

Brenda sighed to herself, "I just wish he could move on with me. Well I'm going to ask him over to my house again today. I'm not going to give up." She walked into Nobuyuki's office. She said, "Hello there, Nobuyuki. How are you doing?" He said, "I'm doing fine." Brenda works at the same place as Nobuyuki. She asked, "So how are the blueprints coming along? I think the boss is expecting them soon…" He answered, "Yep, I'll soon be done with these here. This is a very hard job sometimes…" Then Brenda replied, "But you always do a good job. I always hear the boss talking about how great you do." Then she took his coffee cup and filled it back up for him. He set it down on his desk. She said, "Here you go." He responded, "Oh thank you. You didn't have to do that." She answered, "Well, just trying to be a good fellow employee." He smiled, "Thank you." Then she said, "You know, I wanted to ask you something. I wanted to see if you would like to come over to my house for supper tonight. Would you?" Nobuyuki knows that she likes him. He knows that she is trying to get involved with him by inviting him over. He thought to himself, _("I can't move on…. I'm not ready yet…") _He then answered back, "I'm sorry. I can't. I'm going to be very busy tonight. I have to take a lot of blueprints home to work on." She said back, "Oh, I understand. Well, see you later. I better get to work. Bye now." He said, "Bye. Have a good day," as she waked out. As Brenda walked to her office she thought to herself, _("Oh Nobuyuki. I know why you really refused to come over to my house for supper. You're still not ready to move on from Achika. Just when will you be able to move on?") _

Back at the mansion…

John said, "Just tell me your secret. Now!" Bill answered back with a shout, "No way! I can't believe you are still trying to get me to tell you! I'm not. So, you might as well give up." John shouted, "No I'm not! I'm not giving up until you tell me!" Bill shouted, "Just get out of here! Leave me alone!" Then John shouted, "No! I'm staying right here until you tell me your secret!" Bill then shouted to his son, "Get out of here and leave me alone or else!" John said, "Nope. I want to know your secret. I'm not leaving your office until you tell me." Bill then picked up a vase. He shouted, "I will hurt you with this if you don't leave!" John said, "You are so evil. You love making people's lives miserable. You have hurt so many people. And now look; you are willing to hurt your son. Just tell me your secret. I won't tell anyone." Bill shouted, "I don't want you know! No one can know my secret!" "If you don't stop trying to get me to tell-I'm going to hurt you!" John said, "Just tell Father. It is going to come out anyway…" Bill shouted, "I warned you! I told you that if you didn't stop trying to get me to tell that I would hurt you!" After he shouted that he threw the vase at him. John screamed.

Back at Agatha's house…

Agatha was still flipping through her spell book. Then she found something. She said, "Ah yes. This spell will do." She looked into her magical bowl and saw that Kiyone's and Mihoshi's car was still floating up. She shouted, "I'm going to stop this angel right now before they are brought back up to safety! I will make sure that they fall to their deaths today!" She rubbed her hands together and said, "Well here I go." She shouted her spell out, "Darkest Forces of Power…hear me now…! Stop this angel from saving these mortals! Crush her power and stop her!" Then dark magic came out of her hands and into the magical bowl.

At the scene…

In Kiyone's and Mihoshi's car…

Kiyone said, "Well, we are floating back up! This is so good! We are saved! No I have another chance at life- and another chance to get my promotion." Then Mihoshi shouted, "I think I see an angel!" Kiyone said, "Really?" trying to see it. Kiyone then saw her. She said, "Wow. It really is an angel. It is saving us. Thank you angel!" Then they saw dark magic floating around in the sky. Kiyone shouted, "What in the heck is that?" Mihoshi said, "I don't know. I'm scared Kiyone…"

Back at the mansion…

John was screaming really loud. Bill had just thrown the vase at him. But he missed! John realized this. He said, "You missed. Too bad." Then Bill shouted, "Get out of here. Stop trying to get me to tell my secret. Get out before I really hurt you!"

Back at Tenchi's…

Ryoko is walking down the hall with the gun in her hand. She said, "I have always hated Ayeka living here. She has always been in my way of being with Tenchi…" "Well once I get rid of her…I will be able to be with him." She remembered that Ayeka said she was going to her room. Ryoko is now in front of Ayeka's door. She said, "Ayeka is about to get a huge surprise. Her time is up."

_**In the next Chapter Era….**_

Ryoko barges into Ayeka's room and shouts, "Now you're going to die Ayeka!"

A lighting bolt hits the angel. Kiyone and Mihoshi begin to fall again. They both shout, "We really are going to die! Ah!"

Agatha says, "Yep. Looks like I stopped that angel. Kiyone and Mihoshi are as good as dead now…"

Washu says to Yosho, "Just tell me. How did Achika really die?" Yosho replies, "I'm sorry. I can't.

I hope you are enjoying reading this soap opera book. Are Kiyone and Mihoshi really doomed? How did Tenchi's Mom really die? Will Bill Master's secret come out? Keep reading to find out!

Keep reading Tenchi Universe Passions! Don't miss out.

Announcement: Ryoko is determined that she is the one who belongs with Tenchi. Princess Ayeka wants to be with him too. Ryoko is extremely determined. She will even try to kill Ayeka several times. And Ayeka just might try to do away with her. How far will they go to win Tenchi? Who will win the man of their dreams? Will either of them ever win?

On Tenchi Universe Passions…the best soap opera book

Sneaks…OOOOOOO….

Chapter Era 3- Bill tries to shoot his own son- John!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Era 2

At Tenchi's house in the hallway…

Ryoko is in front of Ayeka's door. She said, "I'm going to get rid of you Ayeka. Once you are gone-I will have nothing to worry about." She moves her hand toward the doorknob. She said, "This is it…you are going down Ayeka…"

Back at the mansion…

Bill shouted, "You heard me! Get out of here before I really hurt you!"

John said, "No, not until you tell me your secret. Tell me your secret, then I will leave."

Bill shouted as loud as he could, "GET OUT!" John said, "Ok, Dad. I will stop trying to get you to tell your secret on one condition.

His Dad asked, "What? What's the condition?"

His son replied, "I will stop nagging you about telling me your secret if you let me date Kiyone. Nobody will ever know but you. Let me date Kiyone and I will leave you alone about your secret."

Back at Tenchi's house in the living room…

Washu had just asked Yosho how Achika really died. Yosho went silent. Washu said, "Yosho, answer the question. How did Achika die?"

Yosho sighed and looked down. Washu said to Yosho, "Just tell me. How did Achika really die?" Yosho stayed silent for a minute and then let out a deep sigh.

Yosho finally replied, "I'm sorry. I can't.

Washu sighed, "You want to get the strength the tell everyone. Well, you have to start with telling someone. Tell me!" Then Ayeka's two guardians, Azaka and Kamidake, came over.

Azaka said, "What's going on? What is Washu shouting about?"

At Okayama Middle…

The 8th grade students are changing classes now. Sasami was talking to her best friend, Luna, by the lockers. While they were talking, a boy named Zack walked by. Sasami starred at him as he walked away. Luna said, "Sasami? What are you looking at?" Sasami was completely speechless.

Luna said, "Oh I see who you are looking at. Why don't you talk to him?"

Sasami sighed, "No I can't. I can't do that."

Luna asked, "Why?"

Sasami answered her, "Because he wouldn't like somebody like me. I'm weird. I'm a princess from another planet, remember?"

Luna said back, "That doesn't matter. He would like you anyway."

Sasami sighed, "I don't know about that…" Then the bell rang.

Luna shouted, "We have to get to class!" Sasami and Luna ran to class.

At Okayama High…

Tenchi is sitting in his class. He thought to himself, _("I hope everyone is doing ok…I have this bad feeling. It feels like some of my friends are in danger for some reason…" "I'm sure everything is fine, I hope.")_

In Brenda's office….

Brenda sighed, "Will he ever move on? I don't think he ever will. I have to keep trying. I won't give up on him…."

In Kiyone's and Mihoshi's car…

Kiyone shouted, "I have no idea what that stuff is! It is dark-looking…"

Mihoshi cried, "Oh no. I hope it isn't trying to stop the angel…" The car has stopped floating up, but it isn't falling yet.

The Angel shouted, "No! I will not let evil power stop this!"

Agatha is watching all of this in the magical bowl. She said, "My spell won't fail, I'm sure. Ha, this is going to be so great. Those are two less people of the Masaki family I have to worry about…" "Come on spell, get to work! Stop the angel from saving Kiyone and Mihoshi!"

You are reading…

Tenchi Universe

**Passions **

At Tenchi's house in the hallway…

Ryoko was about to go into Ayeka's room to shoot her. She said, "This is it for you Ayeka. You're going down. You won't be able to come between me and Tenchi anymore…" "I can't wait to do this. You have been my enemy for a very long time. You have always been so annoying. And you were so rude to me a lot. Well you are about to get your payback…" Then she stopped and said, "Wait a minute. If Tenchi found out that I killed Ayeka, he would never be with me…"

Back at the mansion…

Bill thought to himself, _("I can't go through with that condition. Kiyone would be over here then and she would find out and arrest me. But I can't tell him either. In order for him to leave I have to let him date Kiyone. I can't do that. Wait, I'm the one in charge here…") _Bill shouted, "I won't! I will not let you date Kiyone!"

John then said to his father, "Well, I'm staying right here until you tell me…"

Bill shouted, "Get out of here! I'm the one in charge here son!" "Get out!"

Then John fired back, "Fine, I'll leave. But don't worry; I am going to do everything I can to find out your secret. I will find a way into your secret files…" Then he stomped out.

Bill said, "Thank goodness, he finally left. But he better not get anywhere near Kiyone. If he does, I'll kill them both." "My son is so stupid. He actually thinks he can get into my secret files. He won't be able too…" "Well I have bigger things to worry about…I have to think of another way to cause chaos in this town to get back at the mayor…." "I was supposed to be Mayor. I should have been mayor, not him! I'm going to get back at him for tampering with the results…" "He is going to wish that he never did…"

Back at Tenchi's house in the living room…

Azaka said, "What is going on here? What is Washu shouting about?"

Yosho then said to the barrel guardian, "Oh, it is nothing. Don't worry about it Azaka. Where's Ayeka?"

Kamidake replied, "I think she is in her room. She's fine…"

Yosho said, "Ok."

Then Azaka said, "Well we are going outside to fly around. Oh, I just wish we weren't barrels. I wish we could do all of the outdoor activities that humans do. I wish there was a way to break our curse…" Then they flew out.

Yosho said, "Poor Azaka and Kamidake…"

Washu then said, "Yeah…I wish we could find a way to break their curse. Anyway, we are getting off subject. Just tell me. How did Achika really die?"

Back at the scene where Mihoshi's and Kiyone's car is paused in midair…

Kiyone said, "This is all so strange. My life is such a mess…"

Mihoshi then said, "Cheer up Kiyone. That angel is going to save us…"

Kiyone said back, "Not if that dark stuff stops it…" Then the Dark magic started glowing red.

Mihoshi cried, "What in the world is going on?" Then a lighting bolt hits the angel. The angel screamed, "NO!" Their car stopped glowing. Kiyone and Mihoshi began to fall again. They both shout, "We are really going to die! Ah!"

Agatha is watching them fall in the magical bowl. She said, "Yep. Looks like I stopped that angel. Kiyone and Mihoshi are as good as dead now…" Then she laughed and said, "Well 2 down and the rest of the Masaki family to go…" "I have to destroy them all! All of them are a threat to my existence. Their good forces could destroy me. Just them being in the same town as me is a threat. I could leave, but no. I have lived here for over 600 years; there is no way I'm leaving. This is my home." She then said, "So, the only solution here is to kill all of those people. They are so full of good forces…it makes me sick." Then she walked into her bedroom. On her wall, there were pictures of all of the new Masaki family. There were pictures of Kiyone, Mihoshi, Sasami, Ayeka, Ryoko, Washu, Tenchi, Yosho, Ryo-Ohki, Azaka, Kamidake, and Nobuyuki. She said, "All of you are going to die…" Then flames broke out on Kiyone's and Mihoshi's pictures. Agatha laughed again and shouted, "Yep! 2 down! They are about to die. Ha! They are going to be out of the picture…"

Back at the scene where Kiyone and Mihoshi were falling…

Mihoshi cried, "I don't want to die! I don't want to go yet Kiyone! I was having too good of a life with you!"

Kiyone was touched. She smiled and said, "Even though you were the reason why I never got a promotion. And the reason why we are stationed on Earth and not at headquarters. I have to admit, there were many times I have enjoyed being stuck with you…"

Mihoshi shouted, "You are the bestest friend anyone could ever have!" '

Kiyone said, "Thanks Mihoshi."

Then they scream, "We are going to die!" "Ah!" Then a miracle happened. A big light appeared.

Kiyone said, "What's this?"

The angel said, "Evil power never wins…" "I'm not going to give up." Then a beam of light hit the dark force. The dark magic dissipated and then disappeared.

Mihoshi shouted, "Look Kiyone! The angel is going to save us after all!" Then the car started glowing and floated back up on the land. They got out of the car and shouted, "We are saved!" Mihoshi kissed the ground.

Agatha was watching the pictures of Kiyone and Mihoshi on her wall. Agatha shouted, "Yea! They are going to die!" Then the pictures stopped burning. Agatha said in astonishment, "What is this? They're not being killed? But they were about to die…their pictures were about to burn down to ashes…" "But the pictures look fine now…the flames stopped. I can't believe this." She ran over to her magical bowl and saw that Kiyone and Mihoshi were on the safe ground.

Kiyone shouted, "Thank you Angel!"

Agatha said, "Oh I see. That dang Angel…" "She saved them. She overcame my spell." Then she plopped down on the couch and said, "Oh this is just horrible. But I shouldn't worry about this. Just because I lost this time doesn't mean I am going to always loose. I am going to kill everyone in that family if it's the last thing I do! Too bad 2 of them couldn't have been knocked out today, but that's ok! I will succeed! They will all be killed!"

Back at the scene where Mihoshi and Kiyone are…

Kiyone shouted, "Thank you angel! Thank you! Now I have another chance at life! Another chance to get my promotion!"

Mihoshi looked up and shouted, "Thank you Mrs. Angel! Now I can continue to live and have fun with Kiyone! We are going to have a long life together full of friendship and fun!" Mihoshi sneezed and then looked at Kiyone.

She said to her, "You are such a great friend. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you as a friend. I hope we can live together forever…"

Kiyone sighed. "Forever…?" Kiyone then had a daydream.

Kiyone and Mihoshi were old people still living together in their apartment. Kiyone said with an old voice, "I still can't believe we are living together after all of this time…"

Mihoshi coughed and said, "Isn't it great Kiyone? We spent our whole lives together."

Kiyone jumped off her rocker and shouted, "Ah! Why did this happen to me! I was stuck with you forever! I never had a life! Ah! And I never got my promotion because of you!"

Mihoshi cried back, "What did I do Kiyone?"

Kiyone said back with a very frustrated tone, "You are such an air head!"

Mihoshi looked down at her feet and said to Kiyone, "Do you hate me Kiyone? I thought you liked living with me and being my friend…"

Kiyone beamed back, "I did! But I didn't mean forever, Mihoshi! I never had a life because of you! I never got married! I never progressed in my career or anything!" Kiyone then noticed that Mihoshi fell asleep. Kiyone laid her head back in her rocking chair and sighed, "My life is a living nightmare…a nightmare named Mihoshi…"

THEN SHE SNAPPED OUT OF IT

Kiyone asked Mihoshi, "Do you really want to live together forever Mihoshi? Don't you want to ever get married or anything?"

Mihoshi looked like she was in deep thought. Then she said, "I never really thought about that. I just want to live with you forever! You are my best friend!" "You are the best friend anyone could ever ask for!"

Kiyone replied, "You are my best friend too, I do enjoying spending time with you despite everything you have caused…but I don't want to live with you forever!" Then they saw the angel land on the cliff.

Mihoshi shouted, "Look, Kiyone! It's the angel who saved us!"

Kiyone said to the angel, "Thank you so much. We are very thankful…"

The angel said, "Kiyone…Mihoshi….you and your friends are in danger…there is an evil power in this town against yall…."

Kiyone muttered, "What…?" Then the angel started disappearing. Kiyone shouted, "Thanks angel! Thank you again for saving us!"

She said, "You're welcome," as she disappeared.

Mihoshi said, "I can't believe I saw an angel. It is so cool…what an experience."

Kiyone said, "Mihoshi, I wonder what she meant by what she said. There's an evil power against our friends and us? I wonder what the evil power is…that is probably what tried to stop the angel. There is an evil power in this town that wants us dead!"

Back at Tenchi's house in the living room…

Washu shouted, "Come on Yosho! Just spit it out! How did Achika really die?"

He shook his head and said, "I'm sorry, Professor Washu. I'm just not ready to tell anyone right now-how my daughter really died…" Then he walked outside.

Washu plopped down on the couch and said, "Oh poor Yosho…maybe he will be able to tell everyone one day…"

In the hallway in front of Ayeka's door…

Ryoko said to herself, "Tenchi would never forgive me if I killed Ayeka, but wait. He doesn't have to know I did it. I have a plan to cover myself up…I think. But right now, I'm just going to worry about terminating her. She will never keep me from being with Tenchi again…" Ryoko then barged into Ayeka's room while shouting, "Now you're going to die Ayeka!" She had her gun pointed straightforward.

Back at the mansion…

Bill stood up from his office chair. He made himself a drink and sat back down. He muttered to himself, "I have to make sure that my son never dates Kiyone. If he does, she would come over here. And she would find out…I would be arrested. And I am not going to get arrested. I won't stand for that…" Then he spun around in his chair and said, "But right now…I want to think about getting my revenge on the mayor…."

In John's room…

John was crying on his bed. He cried, "I hate my father…I hate him…" Then he looked at a picture of his mom on his nightstand. He said, "I wish you were here mom, I miss you so much…I wish the police could figure out who killed you…" "Dad is so mean to me…I don't see how you could have ever married him…" Then he started thinking about who could have killed his mom again. He sighed, "Who would have wanted to kill you? You were so nice to everyone. I know they suspect your ex boyfriend…but there's no proof…I wish they could find out who did it for sure…I want to strangle the person who killed you. I miss you so much. I love you Mom…"

Back in Ayeka's room…

Ryoko shouted, "What's going on here! She isn't here! I was about to kill her! Ugh! I thought she was going to her room!" "Where is she? Now I can't get her!"

Back at Agatha's house…

Agatha is sitting on the couch, thinking. She said, "Ah, I wonder who I should get rid of first in the Masaki family. Too bad Kiyone and Mihoshi couldn't be taken care of today…" She stood back up and went back into her bedroom. She looked at the pictures of the Masaki family. She looked at Sasami. Agatha said, "She is so young and innocent. I think a 13 year old will be easy to take care of…I'm going to take her down first…."

At Okayama Middle…

Sasami and Luna were heading to their next class. Zack walked by them. Luna asked Sasami, "Well, are you going to talk to him or not?"

Sasami answered, "No, Luna. I can't. I just can't. He would never like me. I'm way too weird…"

Luna asked, "How do you know? He might really like you…you never know…"

Sasami sighed, "Well, I guess you're right. Maybe I should talk to him. But are you sure you think it is a good idea?"

Luna fixed her glasses and said, "Of course Sasami. I am your best friend. I wouldn't lie to you. You should talk to him." Then the bell rang.

Sasami said as they walked to class, "Well I'm going to have to do it later…it is time for our next class."

At Okayama high…

Tenchi was walking down the hallway, going to his next class. He thought to himself, _("That feeling has gone away…thank goodness. Maybe none of my friends are in danger after all…")_ Then he walked into his next class and sat down. Elizabeth was staring at him. She waved.

"Hello Tenchi. You are looking fine today."

Tenchi thought to himself, _("Not another one…Ayeka and Ryoko are enough…) _He said back to her, "Oh hello. How are you?"

She called back, "I'm doing just fine." She wouldn't stop staring at him. He thought to himself, _("I wish she would stop starring at me…") _

Back in Tenchi's house…

Washu walked back into her lab. She stretched and yawned. "I better get busy. I have a lot of work to do…" Then she heard her stomach growl. She laughed, "Well its almost lunch time already. Time flies. Maybe I should eat something first…" She stood up and walked out of her lab and into the kitchen. She found a stressed out Ryoko there. Washu studied Ryoko's facial expression carefully. Then she approached her. "What's wrong with you?"

Ryoko replied back to Washu, "Oh nothing…Have you seen Ayeka?" Ryoko was holding her gun behind her back. She thought to herself, _("I can never let anyone know I was actually going to kill Ayeka…" "I can't let Washu see my gun…") _

Washu answered, "No, I haven't seen Ayeka. She's somewhere around here…" Then she opened up the fridge and started looking for something to eat. She shouted, "Hey, where did all the frozen pizzas go?"

Ryoko beamed back, "I don't know! I thought we had plenty in there! You'll have to tell Sasami to get more."

Washu closed the fridge and sighed, "Now what am I going to eat? I can't wait till' the summer. Then we will have Sasami around to cook lunch too…" Washu turned back around and looked at Ryoko. She asked, "Hey, Ryoko? Are you hiding something behind your back? It looks like you are…"

Ryoko thought to herself, _("Darn, what in the world am I going to do now…") _

Back at Brenda's office…

Brenda wasn't working as hard as she usually does. She sighed, "Oh Nobuyuki…I wish you could just move on with me…"

Back at the mansion…

Bill slammed down his cup and said, "I have to come up with a plan to get my ultimate revenge on the mayor…." "What am I going to do? Let's see here…" "Maybe I could plant bombs everywhere and blow up his blasted town of Okayama, Japan! Of course, I would leave first. I would leave my son here to die if I did that, he is nothing but an annoyance…" "I don't see why he wants to date Kiyone…" Then he tossed over his thoughts a little more. Then he said, "Or I could trick everybody into coming to my mansion for a party. I would make sure that everybody in town was there. I would poison the food and everybody in town would be gone. I would let the mayor watch all of the townspeople pass away. Then I would make him watch as I bulldozed every building in Okayama before I finished him off." Then he shouted, "I should have been elected mayor! Oh, he's going to wish that he never tampered with the results!"

Back in John's room…

John got up and walked into the kitchen. He saw the maid taking a break. She was drinking some coffee as she sat at the table. John asked, "May I join you Rebecca?"

She answered with a smile, "Sure, I would love for you to join me. I'm kind of lonely just sitting here…"

John pulled out his chair and sat down. He asked calmly, "Can I talk to you about something?"

She replied, "Sure, anything at all."

He said, "I have about had it with my father. See, I want to ask this girl out, but he won't let me…."

She sighed, "Yep your father is a you-know-what. He pays me such a low wage…and he is always yelling at me."

John asked, "Why don't you quit?" Rebecca then had a flashback.

Rebecca was dusting the bookshelf when Bill walked in. She said, "Oh hello there. I need to talk with you, Bill."

He asked, "About what?"

She gave him a very prompt answer, "I'm tired of taking your crap. I'm quitting. I don't want to work for you no more."

He then shouted, "No you won't! You will never quit! No one quits from working for me!"

She beamed back, "I can if I want to! This is a free country. I don't have to listen to you. Why do you want me to stay so bad anyway?"

He said, "Because…you know my reputation in this town. If you quit, I would never be able to find anyone else…"

Then she said, "Yep that's true. I would have never started working for you if it wasn't for that special night we had…"

He said back, "Yes it was a lovely affair, wasn't it?"

But then she said, "But I don't feel that way about you anymore. Living here with you has shown me the real you. You are nothing but a you-know-what. I'm not going to take your crap anymore…I'm leaving. Someone desperate for money I'm sure, would take the job as being your maid. But I'm through being your maid."

Then he yelled back, "Yeah right…not with my reputation. But anyway, don't you remember my contract?"

Rebecca beamed back, "No!"

He frowned, "Don't be ridiculous. You remember. You are stuck here for life."

She shouted, "Why are you doing this to me? Why did you make that contract in the first place? I thought you were joking about that part…"

He asked, "But I thought you liked the idea of being here in this house with me forever?"

She then said back, "I don't now, now let me leave."

He laughed, "Oh this is why I live! I love to torture people. You are going to be my little maid slave forever, and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Then she shouted, "I don't know what I even saw in you that night!"

He said back, "That was quite a night. My wife was still alive when you and me had our night together. She never even knew before she died…" "I remember when I hired you, I thought you would make the perfect mistress…but that isn't so…" "Then when my wife died…you actually thought I was going to marry you. Heck no! I never even loved you! I just led you on!"

Rebecca cried, "You are so mean. Why are you like this? If you don't love me, just let me leave. The only reason why you ever hired me was for me to be in your house so you could be close to me. But it was all an act?"

Then he assured her, "Yep. I had a good time playing with your life."

Then she shouted, "I loved you so much that I didn't even care that you had a wife. And when she died, I thought for sure you would marry me…but that doesn't matter now. Now, I know the true you. Here lately, you have been giving me nothing but a bunch of crap! I don't care what you say, I'm leaving!"

Then he pulled out his gun and said, "No you're not. I'm having too much fun ruining your life. If you ever try to leave, I will do away with you! You are going to be my slave forever!"

THEN SHE SNAPPED OUT OF IT

John asked, "Well why won't you quit?"

She thought to herself, _("I wish I could tell him what happened. Bill told me that he would kill me if I ever tried to tell anyone or escape…") _

He asked again more eagerly, "So why won't you quit?"

She then said, "Don't worry about it. I'm just having a hard time finding a new job, I have to keep this one until I can find a new one…"

He answered back, "Oh I see…" He doesn't know why she can't really leave. The real reason is horrible. She is trapped as Bill's slave forever.

Rebecca thought to herself, _("I wish I would have never met Bill. I thought he hired me so I could be close to him. I loved him so much that I didn't even care that he was married. When his wife died, I thought for sure he would marry me. But he didn't. Who really killed her anyway? Could it have really been her ex boyfriend? But anyway, I hated him for not wanting to marry me. Then I started to see his REAL side. He became so bossy. I was getting so fed up. I didn't love him anymore when he started showing his real side. And I started hating him with a passion when he told me that he was faking the whole time. He never loved me. How could I be so stupid? I wanted to leave so badly, but that darn stupid contract and his threats. I am really stuck here forever… I am the devil's slave forever…") _

John asked with worry, "What's wrong? You look like you are thinking about something and you look sad…"

She said, "No dear. I am just fine. Anyway, enough about me, let's get back to your problem."

He asked real quickly, "Are you sure that's the only reason why you can't quit? You can't find another job?"

She answered back, "Yes. I'm sure. Now with your problem."

He said, "Father won't let me ask Kiyone out. He says that she is scum all because she doesn't have a lot of money. She isn't scum. I wish I could date her…I hate my father. I'm scared he will do something really bad if I ignore him and ask her out anyway…you know how he is…"

She thought to herself, _("I know all about it honey…") _

John went on, "He uses his money and his company for evil doings. He should treat people better…"

Rebecca thought to herself, _("You haven't seen nothing yet. You should have seen what he done to me…and you should hear what he talks about- all of his plans to get revenge on the mayor- its sick.") _

John said, "One day, when I take over the company, I am going to use it for good things, not bad things. Oh, I just wish my father wasn't like this."

Rebecca said with a tone of great sympathy, "I know…I know…"

Back at the cliff where Kiyone and Mihoshi are…

Mihoshi shouted, "Oh my goodness! What could the evil power be! Oh my gosh Kiyone! I'm scared!"

Kiyone then said, "I'm sure we will be ok. We just need to keep our eyes peeled. And we have to warn Tenchi and the others…"

Mihoshi then shouted, "Kiyone! Our new part time job! We're late!"

Kiyone screamed, "Ah! Oh no! We have to hurry there! Let's go!" They got in the car and drove off quickly. Kiyone shouted as they rushed down the road, "We can't loose this one! Hopefully they will believe us when we tell them what happened! But we have to make it seem realistic."

You are reading…

Tenchi Universe Passions

Back at Tenchi's house in the kitchen…

Washu said to an extremely nervous Ryoko, "Well what's behind your back? Show me. Are you hiding something?"

Ryoko replied nervously, "Yep, you caught me. Well I was trying to start my diet today. I'm just hiding a candy bar. I was stealing it from the kitchen and I didn't want anyone to know. But then you came in here and I didn't want you to know that I was getting the candy bar…"

Washu said with doubt, "I didn't even know about your diet. Since when did you go on a diet? I don't care if you are taking a candy bar from the kitchen."

Ryoko thought to herself, _("I have never dieted. I came up with a stupid cover up. What do I say next…) _Then she said to Washu, "Well I started dieting today since Ayeka told me that I was fat. I thought everyone knew that I was on the diet. Well Washu, you know now."

Washu said, "Well I don't care that you are breaking your diet. Oh well, that's you. I don't care. Show me, I want to know what kind of candy bar you got…" Washu began trying to look behind her back. Ryoko gasped as she kept turning so Washu couldn't see the gun.

Washu shouted, "I knew it! It isn't some stupid candy bar! Show me what you got right now!"

Back at Agatha's house…

Agatha sighed, "I wonder how I am going to take out Sasami…" Then a light bulb went off in her head. She said, "Ah ha! I know just what to do! Sasami is going down. She is the first member of that Masaki family to go. Ha! And she will be a piece of cake too. It won't be hard at all to get rid of her. That Masaki's family existence is such a threat to me. I have to get rid of them! They are all going down!"

_**In the next Chapter Era….**_

Washu shouts to Ryoko, "What are you doing with a gun? Did you try to kill Ayeka? Please tell me you haven't."

In the hallway… Sasami bumps into Zack. He says, "I'm so sorry, are you ok?"

Kiyone's and Mihoshi's boss tell them, "I'm sorry. Ya'll are fired. I can't let people who are late on their first day work here. Ya'll would probably be late everyday." Kiyone says back, "Sir…please. We almost died today. Our car went flying off a cliff. That is why we are late." He says back, "Is that so?" Mihoshi then shouts, "Yeah and the angel saved us!" Kiyone covers up Mihoshi's mouth.

Rebecca tells John, "Go out there and ask her out. Don't let your father control you."

Bill points a gun at John and shouts, "I'm going to kill you!"

I hope you are enjoying this soap opera book! Is Bill going to shoot John? Will Kiyone and Mihoshi be able to keep their job? Keep reading Tenchi Universe Passions to find out. Don't miss out.

Announcement: Agatha wants the whole Masaki family dead. Will she succeed? She's a witch up to no good!

On Tenchi Universe Passions….

Sneaks… Oooooooooooo…

In chapter era 6… Ryoko poisons Ayeka's drink at the restaurant…


End file.
